Firey Red Hurrican, The New Girl In Town
by Fallen Angel Zenith
Summary: Naruko *Femal Naruto* has just moved to Fire city from Eddie town and is eager to start her new life at her new school, Konaha High. Now if only she could remember to put her closes on. Rated M *New and improved*


**Zenith:** Welcome reader to the new and improved Fiery Red Hurricane! I have been having some writers block so I decided to re wright some of my stories. This redone version will include a different format, better writing, and all of the crazy and half naked Naruko you've come to know and love.

**Momo:** *Sweat drop* You sound like a commercial Zen-chan...

**Zenith:** It's called salesmanship Momo. Oh! For those of you who are reading this for the first time, this is Momo. My childhood friend and writing assistant.

**Momo:** Hi hi! I'm sorry for Zen-chans sick sense of humor and any way he insults all of women kind. Please bare with me on this*Bows polity*

**Zenith:** Ah don't listen to Momo. Those feminist are just overly sensitive and have way too much time on their hands.

**Momo:** They threatened to track you down and castrate you!

**Zenith:** Which is why we had that firewall put up and changed most of my e-mail addresses.

**Naruko:** Are you guys gonna get started soon or just sit here and make the worlds anime loving female worriers angry.

**Zenith:** Well-

**Momo/Naruko:** *Slaps their hands over Zeniths mouth* Please enjoy the fan-fiction.

_**Chapter 1: A clash of two flames! Nude Naruko and confused Sasuke**_

The sun slowly stretched over fire city and into a young girls room. Naruko Uzumaki laid in her bed by the window, snuggling into her pink silk blanket. Her long and beautiful dark red hair flowed messily down her bed.

"Hmm...go away sun." Mumbled a half asleep Naruko. Annoyed by the unwanted sunlight Naruko turned to lay on her back. Her blanket slipped off her sateen sheets, falling to the ground and reveling her trim and slender figure. Naruko Uzumaki apparently liked to sleep naked.

Her hourglass figure would make any model green with envy, and her breast were the size of two rip watermelons. Her skin was a creamy pale, which complemented her dark red hair nicely. Her calm sleeping face would make anyone's heart melt. This was the face any man, and even some women, would fall in love with at first glance. Though strangely enough she had three whisker marks on each of her cheeks.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, reveling her aqua blue eyes. They wandered over to her side table that held her alarm clock, that looked like a kitsune holding a round clock in it's nine-tails. Her eyes shot open as she saw what time it was. She flipped her body upright, standing on her hands and knees, with one hand holding her clock. "AHHH!

WHAT THE HECK!? WHY DIDN'T MY ALARM GO OFF!? Dammit why didn't the perv wake me up!?" Suddenly she remembered that her grandfather had gone to Eddie town, the town she lived in before she moved to fire city, for business. _"Right, he said he wouldn't be back for a month._

_ Sigh why the hell did we move here if he was just gonna go back anyway?"_ Suddenly remembering what time it was Naruko jumped out of bed. Unfortunately as she made her first step she slipped on her silk blanket, landing square on her face. "Gwaa...dammit, I can't catch a break today." Ignoring the pain falling flat on her face caused her, Naruko got up and swung her door open.

She began running down the hallway, in her birthday suit, until she reached the bathroom. She quickly pulled out her tooth brush and hair brush. She began brushing both her teeth and hair, using her left hand on her hair and her right hand on her teeth. After putting her hair in two pig tails Naruko splashed some water in her face, trying to wash the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed the towel from the towel rack and started drying her face.

She trailed the towel down her body, running the soft cotton fabric over her ridiculously large breast and down her lean stomach, drying the water that traveled down. The soft fabric felt nice on her skin. Naruko had always enjoyed the feeling of soft fabrics on her skin. This was part of the reason she slept naked all the time. She wasn't really girly, in fact she was pretty much a tomb boy, so she didn't buy a lot of expensive things.

The most money she spends on would be her bed spread, which were made of silk. She also had other blankets, sheets and pillows made from all sorts of soft material. This included; silk, cotton, wool, cashmere, satin and a lot of others that filled halve of her closet.

Naruko tossed the towel aside, not feeling putting it back on the rack was important at the moment, and left the bathroom. She once again ran naked down the hallway, ignoring how much her breast bounced, until she reached the kitchen. She needed something that would fill her up, at least until lunch, and quick. She opened the fridge door, which was a big mistake. The cold air rushed out, giving Naruko a quick shock.

"C-C-C-C-COLD!" Naruko quickly shut the fridge door and started rubbing her shoulders with her hands, trying to get warm again. Knowing she was running out of time, Naruko decided to just make some toast and hope for the best. After tossing two pieces of bread in the toaster, Naruko stood in front of it, wanting no time to be wasted.

****Time Out****

You'd think she could use this time a little more wisely. Like, oh I don't know, putting some cloths on. _Sigh_, girls pretty but not very bright. Oh! In case you readers are wondering, this is how me and Momo will be adding in our two cents from now on.

"Zen-chan really didn't wanna have to give up his ability to mess with the story as it was going on, so I came up with the 'time out zone'. In here it will be mostly just our comments and what we decide to mess with. In case you don't know my name is Momo, I am Zen-chans childhood friend and am helping him out in this story. I'll have my comments surrounded by quotations ("") and Zen-chan will be playing the narrator."

Alright. I think we've interrupted them enough, let's let the pervs reading this story find out what's going to happen. "Do you really think Zen-chan should be calling people pervs when you're the one who wrote this story?" Might I remind you that this story is halve yours. Female pervert! "Wait what!?" And time in!

****Time In****

Naruko stared daggers at the toaster, trying to mentally tell it to hurry up or something bad would happen to it. She laid her elbows on the counter, her boobs acting like a natural cushion. She was slightly hunched over, her ass stuck out for all the would to see. "Come on you stupid toaster! I gotta go, and I can't survive on an empty stomach!"

Finally the bread, that is now toast, popped out of the toaster. Naruko quickly snatched them up and ran towards the door, eating the pieces of toast as she ran. "Hope your ready Konoha!" Naruko said after she finished swallowing her food. Making it to the front hall Naruko slide on the polished floor, bumping into the wall, her knee hitting it first, and falling on the floor.

Landing on her back Naruko said, "Gah! I really can't catch a fricken break today!" She quickly picked herself up, ignoring the stinging pain in her knee, and ran through the front door. Only for her good luck streak to continue.

****Time Out****

"Did you make that joke on purpose Zen-chan? Because I think it's just a little on the corny side." That joke just kinda happened on it's own, but come on it fit's perfectly! Good luck 'streak'! "And Zen-chan just lost halve his viewers with that." You just don't appreciate a good pun. Let's go to the phones!

Line 1: "Hello, am I on?"

Yes dear reader, your on with Zenith at midnight! Now please tell us what you thought about the good luck 'streak' joke.

Line 1: Well I gotta be honest Zen my man. It was seriously corny. It was like a stay at home mom trying to be funny at her husbands business party.

NOT STAY AT HOME MOM LAME!

Line 1: I'm sorry it's the truth.

Well we always appreciate honesty, thanks for your call _*Click*_. Okay Momo bring up line two.

Line 2: Hello? H-Hello?

Hello and welcome I'm your host, the shadowy figure! Fallen Angel Zenith!

Line 2: I-I'M OOONNN! MAMA! I'M ON! MAMA!

Okayyyyyy...would you mind telling us what you thought about the Good luck 'streak' joke?

Line 2: IT'S AWSOME MAN! ALL YOUR *&% IS AWSOME! ZENITH! ZENITH! ZENITH!ZEN- _*Click*_

Okay we'll end that there. So far he's my favorite. "Zen-chan, shouldn't we get back to the story now." Oh! Yes of course, sorry about that folks, no more suspense. Hit the button Momo! _(Click)_

****Time In****

Naruko ran through the front door. She had 20 minutes to get to school and she didn't want to be late on her first day. She swung open her door and bolted out, only to make it three feet before bumping into someone in the hall. Practically tackling the stranger both Naruko and him fell to the ground, Naruko landing on top of the mysterious boy. Picking herself up Naruko found that she was laying on top of a boy in a school uniform.

His pale skin complimented his spiky black hair and deep onyx eyes."Sorry about that pal."As Naruko stood up the boys eyes were glued to her, taking in her every curb and breathtaking feature. Naruko extended her hand down, offering to help the boy up since he was still just sitting there, a slight blush on his face. The boy pushed himself up, ignoring Naruko's kind gesture, an annoyed scowl joining his blush.

_"Asshole." _That was the only thought that passed through Naruko's mind as she looked at the stranger before her. "Hey, I think you forgot something inside." Naruko looked at him like he was nuts. She did her daily routine.

Woke up. Brushed her teeth and hair. Washed her face. Ate breakfast(well sorta). What was she forgetting?

"What'd I forget? Ah, forget it, I gotta go!" With that Naruko tossed her door closed and started running down the hallway, leaving very confused Sasuke Uchiha behind her. Sasuke stared at the strange red head running down the hall in her birthday suit, not sure what to make of her. Naruko pressed the button for the elevator, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she impatiently waited for it to come.

"Come on, hurry up!" Sasuke could have gone the other way and taken the stairs but he couldn't help but be curious. He walked over to where Naruko was, not sure if he should even talk to her. "Where are you going anyway?" Naruko looked at him like he was stupid.

"To school, it's my first day and I don't want to be late." Sasuke's expression stayed the same, confused with a small blush he tried to hide. "But you don't mind going naked." Naruko tilted her head cutely, confused by his statement. "Wha?"

Naruko looked down to see that she really was naked. She scratched the back of her head as a fox like smile appeared on her face. "Oops, haha, guess I forgot to get dressed again." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. What did she mean '_again'_?

"This happened before!?" Sasuke asked, confusion and curiosity clear in his voice. "All the time, I'm not really a morning person." This confused Sasuke even more, "_What does being a morning person have to do with walking outside naked!? Wait, why am I talking to this girl?_

_ And more importantly, why hasn't she gone back inside to get dressed, or at least cover herself with her hands!?" _Once again Sasuke looked at her up and down, taking in the beautiful girl in front of him. Her petite and curvy body free for the world to see. The only thing on her was nothing more than the cool morning air, the warm sunlight shining down over her through the window, and the hair ties used to keep her hair in pigtails. Suddenly Naruko's eye's became wide, worry clearly shown.

Sasuke quickly looked away, thinking she had realized that he was looking at her naked body. "Oh Man! I gotta hurry and get to school! Ahh gotta get dressed first!" Naruko quickly ran past Sasuke and back to her apartment.

Luckily along with her cloth she also forgot her keys so she couldn't lock the door behind her. Not bothering to close the door behind her Naruko ran back inside her home, running through the hallway until she made it to her room. Without hesitation Naruko ran to her walk in closet. It was the size of a medium bedroom and filled with her collection of sheets, blankets, and pillows. All of which were tossed messily around the small room like she was trying to completely conceal the floor completely.

She didn't keep her cloths in much better order. Only about five shirts and three pairs of jeans were actually on hangers, the rest were mixed with her bed spread on the floor. It was an adventure just trying to find a complete outfit in there, and not mistaking a sheet for a skirt. Not that she had many skirts, as far as she knew, her cloths were more suited to a tomboy than anything else. However even with all her messy habits Naruko made sure nothing happened to her new school uniform.

"There you are!" Naruko maneuvered herself across her closet, almost falling all along the way. She kept it hung up neatly on a hanger on the far side of the room, away from the rest of the mess. It was a light blue dress with short sleeves and white cloth hanging off the shoulders. It had two red stripes going around the bottom of the skirt and sleeves and one red strip going across the white cloth hanging off her shoulders.

She quickly snatched it down and started getting dressed. Placing the dress over her she slipped her head and arms through the head and arm holes. This is were she hit a snag. As she tried to pull the dress down over her body she found they sent her the wrong size. She couldn't get it past her chest. She was so concerned with keeping it nice she never checked to make sure they got the size right. "Fricken kidding me!?

No way I'm going to be late because of this, BELIEVE IT!" Using all her strength Naruko pushed her dress down, trying to force it past her large chest. "Come. On. You...stupid dress!" And with that last vent of anger Naruko was finally able to get her dress past her large chest and down her body.

However wearing a dress too small for her chest did have it's drawbacks, other than being hard to get on that is. The dress was a lot tighter than it should have been, so much so it looked like it was made to be skin tight. The skirt, which on anyone else would be down to their knees, turned thigh length. It felt like it was going to rip open and reintroduce the world to her naked body. _"Geeze! _

_ Is is supposed to be this tight?"_ Knowing she had no time to figure it out Naruko stopped pulling at her dress and ran out of her closet. After grabbing a pair of black thigh length sock's out of her dresser Naruko quickly slipped them on and grabbed her school bag and keys. She quickly headed for the door, knowing she had no time to spare. This time when she ran out she remembered to slip her shoes on.

Tapping the tip of her right foot on the ground, she left. Locking the door behind her. Sasuke was still by the elevator, actually holding the door open, waiting for her. He nearly fell over when Naruko came out. He could barley tell that was the school uniform for his school.

Running into the elevator Naruko thanked Sasuke for holding it for her. "Thanks pal, my names Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki." Sasuke hit the ground floor button and leaned against the wall, not bothering to introduce himself. Naruko gave him a dirty look, not liking being ignored. "Hey!

Don't ya know how to say 'hi'? Or 'my name is'?" Sasuke just scuffed and tried to ignore her. Naruko's stern face showed her displeasure about him continuing ignoring her. Suddenly Naruko threw her arms behind her head, holding her school bag behind her head as well.

"Act like an ass all you like, I know your nice deep down." This got Sasuke's attention. "And what makes you think that?" Naruko giggled, feeling like she won a prize for getting him to talk back. "You wouldn't have waited for me if you were mean."

Although his face didn't show it Sasuke felt happy to be called nice. He had been called cool, cold, genius, hot, but never nice. It was...strange, but in a good way. Despite this odd feeling Sasuke kept his face stoic. "Your my new neighbor right?"

"I lived here first, your **my** new neighbor." "Tsk ass." Naruko turned her face away from Sasuke, pouting at how conceited he was. Sasuke couldn't help but glance over at the red head. There was no denying she was beautiful, and he had seen enough of her body to know she had the figure of a model.

Though something else was bothering him. Besides the fact that she plowed into him naked and didn't seem to mind him seeing her like that, she acted...normal. Most other girls would take that opportunity to try and seduce him or kiss him. Naruko noticed that Sasuke was looking at her and turned to him. "Hm, something the matter pal?"

As the elevator stopped and the door slid open Sasuke began walking out. Saying only, "It's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruko's eyes widened a bit, surprised he finally told her his name. Naruko gained a fox like smile, deciding to mess with her new friend. Running up behind him Naruko tossed her arm around his shoulder, surprising him.

"Great to meet you Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke almost fell over after he heard this. "_Chan?"_ Sasuke turned his face towards her, "You can drop the chan." "No way!

You are staying Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan." Sasuke was visibly annoyed, not liking his new nickname in the least. "Seriously, drop the chan, or at least replace it with 'kun'." "Hmmmm no." Suddenly an idea hit Naruko, making her fox like smile grow even wider.

Naruko swung herself around so she was standing in front of Sasuke, though if anyone else was around they would have seen Naruko's bare waist as her skirt flew around. Taking her arm off of Sasuke's shoulders Naruko placed one hand on her hip and placed her index finger under Sasuke's chin. An amused gleam sparkled in her eyes. "Oh I get it, your embarrassed cause you saw me naked right? _Giggle _or do you just have a thing about being called 'chan'?"

Sasuke tried to look away but this girl was having one hell of a weird effect on him. Luckily Uchiha men were great at hiding such things, and even better at keeping their composure. Suddenly Sasuke flicked Naruko's nose, causing her to back up. Rubbing her nose Naruko yelled "Ow! What was that for jerk?"

Sasuke just walked passed her and said "Come on. I thought you didn't want to be late?" Naruko's eyes widened as she remembered why she was rushing in the first place. Naruko grabbed Sasuke's hand and began running. Sasuke stumbled as he tried to keep up with the strange red head.

Naruko ran so fast she left a dust trail. As the two ran out of the lobby's revolving door they sped past a girl with pink hair going down to her hips trying to greet them, or more to the point Sasuke. "Good mor-" _Zooooom! _Stunned the pink haired girl just stood there, holding her school bag in front of her with both hands. Not sure of what she just saw. "Ahhh, um, wha? What just...who was...?"


End file.
